regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
And Then There Were Few
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Summary Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, HGF, Pops, Skips, Benson, Thomas and their friends are target for murder in this Clue spoof. Transcript (The scene shows Pop's House from the outside, then the inside. Marge walks in) Marge: MAIL CALL!!!!! Mordecai and Rigby, Video Game Monthly, Benson, Calm Magazine, Skips, Immortal Tales Monthly, Muscle Man and Fives, Wheelie comics, Pops, Music World, Thomas, Amazing world of gran, WWII army man, a letter from your girlfriend. (The gang ooh and aah while the man opens the letter) Man: Dear Brian, it's been sad since you went to the army. Hey guys, look! She misses me! zim: um.. who the heck is this *'Red': A letter. Marge: This one's for me! Ha! Dear Marge Simpson. You and the park workers are invited to a party in your honour. Your's sincerely, a friend gumball, zim, wander, red, black, green, nicole, gir(in dog disquise), skoodge, studder, paz, darwin, sylvia, and the rest of the angry birds: nah, we don't have to come minimoose: squeak gir(in dog disquisr): aw, even minimoose son't have to come too *'Gumball': so we are not going *'Homer': why *'Nicole': because it is a trap Marge: Well, the rest of us are still going! Benson: I'm not coming Marge: You can play video games in the office kennel! Benson: NOT THAT!!!! ANTHING BUT THAT!!!!! LAST TIME I WAS THERE, IT WAS FOR ONE HOUR!!!! OR TEN YEARS!!!!! I DON'T KNOW, THERE WASN'T A CLOCK THERE!!!!! Rigby: You smell when you get out of the office kennel umball, zim, wander, red, black, green, nicole, zim, gir(in dog disquise), skoodge, studder, paz, darwin, sylvia, and the rest of the angry birds: okay! Minimoose: squeak, squeak (The gang left and while that happens, the show's title appears and the episode's title. The starting credits role as an orchestra is heard, playing the same tune from And Then There Were Fewer. Scene switches to several scenes while it happens and on the gang's journey. The scene then switches back to the gang in Homer's car) Thomas: Are we there yet? Marge: Yes, Thomas. According to the map, we're close Mordecai: cooooooooll (The scene switches to the road and goes on to show a mansion. The gang enter, then the mansion is seen again and switches to other park employees looking at it. The scene shows the mansion again and carries down until it reveals sea at a dangerous level) zim: kind of big isn't it skoodge:i know right, this looks awesome (The scene then shows Peter driving a car. Marge then turns around) Marge: Peter!? Peter: Marge?! Marge: What are you doing here!? *'Peter': Well, I got this invitation that said they were having a dinner in my honor. I assume it was for all those arrests I made with Joe last month. *'Mordecai': Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Starla, Celia, CJ, Tracy Hashtag, anais, Wander, Sylvia, anais, Wander, Sylvia, the angry birds, paz, studder, Celia, Techmo, autobots, minimoose, Mighty Eagle, dipper, mabel, wendy, Soos, Thomas, Max Tennyson, phineas, ferb, spongebob, patrick, squidward, Chris, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian, Vinny, Carter Pewterschmidt, Barbara Pewterschmidt, Carol West, Mayor Adam West, Glenn Quagmire, Abby, Brenda Quagmire, Susie Swanson, Bonnie Swanson, Joe Swanson, Kevin Swanson, Elmer Hartmen, Mort Goldman, Neil Goldman, Cleveland Brown, Cleveland Brown Jr., Rallo Tubbs, Roberta Tubbs & Donna Tubbs-Brown, eugene(krabs), Dave, Vincent, Ben, Rook, Gwen, Kevin, Zed and Lucy what are you guys doin' here? *'Vinny': Eh, that's weird. My invitation said it would be in my honor. I assume it was for being able to fart the alphabet, which I was able to do 'til I pooped on the "s". Aw, well, everybody on the bus was upset long before that anyway. Mordecai: Everyone in town showed up (The scene Shows a montage of every citizen in town coming in) (Selma comes in) Selma: Hey, Mom! Marge: Oh, hey Selma! Selma: This is Bon, my new boyfriend Bon: Oh, it's so great to meet you! Want to watch the whole of South Park? Selma: Uh, no (The scene shows a maid thanking the guests) Maid: Mrs Marge, mrs Homer Meg: She doesn't know what mrs means Maid: Mrs Mordecai, Mayor Quimby mrs. Okay, to your rooms, then dinner (The gang walk upstairs) Bon: Oh, great! I'm starved! Selma: Shut up, shut up! (Scene switches outside, then inside again) Hibbert: Bart, your spreading like a weed! Marge: Bart, you remember DR Hibbert Bart: Yeah, Mom Homer: And I wonder if Mindy's thinking of something (Mindy's looks at a pony and laughs) Mindy: Look, Brian! Homer's spirit guide: uh-huh Mordecai: I don't get it! Everyone in the city get invited to a party by a male or female! (The scene switches to the door. Fammer, from Gumball's illness, appears with a woman) Fammer: Good evening, everyone! (Scene switches to Mordecai as he gasps) Mordecai: Fammer!? (Scene switches to Bart as he growls) Fammer: Now, I know why we're here Peter: Fammer, this is in MY honour! Vinny: No, the honour ship is MINE! Brian: And mine! Lisa's ghost: And mine! Selma: And mine! Bon: Where's the food!? Fammer: Actually, it's in ALL of your honour. You see, lately, I met Mildred, and convinced me to be a born again Christian. So, this is why your all here! Gumball: Why should we trust you!? Bart: Yeah, you've threatened the whole town for years! Mordecai: Trust him! Fry: Yeah, Fammer's born again! Fammer: I'm going to the toilet Bon: Let's all talk about Selma Selma: Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!!! Bon: I'll sit in his chair! (Bon goes to Fammer's chair) Bon: Everything is fine! I just met you! This is great! (Bon keeps on talking while Bart tries to uncork a cork. He succeeds, but it flys, and as it was about to hit Bon, Homer's spirit guide, voiced by Billy West now, catches it. And as he (Homer's spirit guide) does, Bon starts bleeding and everyone gasps) Bon: Did the-did the cork hit myself? (Bon lays unconscious. Then, Hibbert comes to check him) Hibbert: He's dead. HE'S REALLY DEAD!!!! (Everyone gasps) Stewie: There's a killer in the house! Brian: Stewie, shut up! Mordecai: It's him! Lois: It's Fammer! Mort: He wants us all killed! RRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! (Every runs and goes into the entrance) Marge: we gotta escape! (Everyone runs and see the lightning) Marge: QUICK, INTO THE CAR!!!!!!!!!!! (Everyone goes into their cars and get out, only for the bridge to be crushed by a lightning hitted tree, which forces the family to go to their death) Homer: MARGE, PULL BACK!!!!!! Marge: Homer, for once, your doing something Selma: STOP!!!!!! (The car goes down, where everyone in Homer's car is going for their deaths) Bart: MOM, GET IN THE BACK!!!!!!! (Marge gets to the back and Homer steps in, looks at his behind, put his hand on a seat and pulls backwords, saving the family, but due to the bridge, everyone stops and Selma goes back, while the rest of the family are grieved) Homer: I just hope we could baptise all of the Simpsons Marge: You broken.... Meg: My back and neck (Everyone goes back inside and gather around) Duckman: Now we're all stuck because of the river and the bridge, but this is for the time beam. Don't go insane Carl: But it will all go wrong, like the film adaption for Stephan King's The Shining Mordecai: Sure, but WITH FAMMER AROUND THE HOUSE??????????!!!!!!!! NO WAY, JOSE!!!!!!!! Homer's spirit guide: A landline! Mordecai: I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, guests don't ruin their party's host Rigby: Doesn't matter! The lines dead! There's no signal! (Everyone screams) Duckman: Has anyone got a cellphone? (Everyone brings out their cellphones and text) Gil: No signal! Mr. Gus: Same on mine! Mayour Quimby: Don't worry, let's send a bottled message (Quimby writes a letter, rolls it up and puts it in the bottle) Quimby: Let's all wait now! Herbert: Let's focus, keep our pants up, except Chris, and contact Drella: He's right! Everyone, look for him! (Mildred appears) Mildred: Where's Fammer Beatrice Duckman: Sit down, my husband will explain all Fammer: I'm right here, sweetheart! Lisa's ghost: IT'S HIM!!!!! Fammer: Oh, on the toilet I can't stop looking at this Lois: MURDERER!!!!! You killed Bon! Marge: Selma loved that boy Selma: Easy, mom Fammer: What do you mean? I looked and he was sleeping in a werid looking way! I thought that you were in the dining room so I could host Mordecai: Yeah, right! He's been shot! Duckman: Your going away for a loooong time, Fammer! Mildrid: Fammie, what are they talking about? Fammer: I DID NOT MURDER!!!!!!!! Gil: Oh yeah, well you can see the blood off Bon to refresh your memory! Fammer: What do you mean? The next time I looked, he was gone. And that was when I needed the toilet! (The gang walk with Fammer to prove that Bon was dead. Scene switches to the dining room) Fammer: You see! (Everyone gasps) Joe: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE DEAD BODY, FAMMER!!!!!!????? Thomas: If that's your real name! Fammer: What dead body? I am not a murderer, I met God! Hibbert: Maybe he's not dead Fammer: Alright, Alright! So he's dead, but I met God and I shouldn't sin! Sonic: Liar, liar Martin: Pants on fire! Nelson: Speak with a lawyer Fammer: I DID NOT COMMIT MURDER!!!!!!!! (A power outage is provided, with everyone gasping and Fammer screaming in pain) Cleveland: Is this what us black people see? I think it is Donna: It's not, Clevland! (The power outage passed out) Selma: LOOK!!!!!!! (Everyone looks at Fammer's dead body and Mildred screams) Hibbert: He's dead! Mildred: Oh my... (Mildred faints) Carl: Nice Duckman: No one touch the knife! There may be fingerprints Peter: So Fammer killed Bon then himself? Criss cross! Joe: Peter, Fammer didn't kill himself and Bon! Marge: What do you mean, Joe? Joe: Fammer isn't the murderer. The murder was committed by... Duckman: (Steals Joe's line) One of us! (Everyone gasps) Duckman: And someone ate the last bit of chocolate cake! (Everyone argues) Homer: Now, I hope I'm the third for the kill! (The scene shows the mansion then the dining room, Marge tries to know Mildred's status what she fainted) Duckman: Everyone, we need to stay calm and stay together Bugs: He's right! It'll be easier to catch the murderer now! Quimby: WITH A KILLER IN THE ROOM??????!!!!!!! Clancy: Oh, it's nothing! Right Homer? Homer: NO!!!!!! Skips: Pull yourselves together, guys! (Skips shakes and hits a plate, which falls and crashes) Bart: Wait a minute! Duckman, look! (Bart and Duckman come to find a gun attached to a timer with rope and duct tape. Bart puts the plate together and everyone looked down) Homer's spirit guide: Oh my Duckman: Bon was an accident Selma: What a way to put it! Mordecai: What do you mean? Clancy: Well, since we're policemen and you and me are a friend of Homer's, I'll tell. The gun was aimed to the chair with Fammer on. But Bon was there at the wrong time, then shoot and bang! he's dead. So the killer stabbed Fammer to inprevise. Duckman: So who here wants Fammer dead? (Everyone looks at each other) Duckman: All of us, walk around! (Everyone walks out to look for clues) Homer: All right! Finally! (Homer runs upstairs. Scene switches to Maggie and Bart) Maggie: Bart, everyone's looking at me with these shorts Bart: Maggie, no one's gonna notice Homer: (offscreen) Look at me, Boy! (Bart looks up to see Homer in armour) Homer: Look at me! Marge: Homer, come down! Homer: I am a robot! Go go gadget, Skies! (Homer jumps, falls and lands Duckman unconcious. Everyone gasps. Scene switches to a room) Homer: Since it's all my fault, I'm taking over the whole case. Bart: It doesn't follow Homer: It does, Boy, since I have the big looking glass! (Puts it over his eye) Does my eye look big? Bart: Yeah, Homer, it does! Homer: So, who's the killer? Drella: Look no more, because I think the murderer is MY PARTNER, GIL!!!!! Gil: Alright, he crushed my dreams! They were looking for someone to do Freddie Kruger on a remake of '' A Nightmare On elm Street''! I won, but he made me turn it down and comes in, there's Stalky McWoods! It should be me! MEEEEEE!!!!! But alas, it shall not be me! What about Sak? Sak: He made me the me you knew! (Scene shows a Pinocchio spoof) Fammer: I wish you were a real see captain (Scene goes back to the group) Sak: And that's the story Homer: Yeah, but did it really happen? *'Farmer': I'm not sure. Trivia *The episode is a spoof of Clue and it's Family Guy remake, And Then There Were Fewer. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes Category:Family Guy parodies